Stranger
by lillith.abendroth
Summary: Thrown into a foreign land, Vegeta finds himself face to face with a mysterious ninja, capable of dodging everything the saiyan throws his way. When the unexpected comes to light, and Vegeta's true emotions are thrown in to play, will he be able to live with his past, or will his past come back to haunt him? WARNING!: Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! Kakashi/Vegeta pairing.


Pain.

Before even opening his eyes, Vegeta felt the stab of pain to his temple that made his muscles tense and his eyes water. Slowly, carefully, he pried his eyes open. He noticed the tree branches parting to give way to a star filled black sky, and suddenly he realized he was laying on his back in the middle of the woods.

Confusion wracked his brain as his eyes darted from side to side in an attempt to make out his surroundings. A shaking hand came up to cradle his pulsing skull, and slowly he pushed himself up to a sitting position. Fighting against the pounding in his brain, Vegeta looked around him, and what he saw did nothing to ease his puzzlement. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out where he had landed.

He dropped his hand into his lap, mumbling obscenities under his breath. Being alone in a strange place didn't bother him as much as not knowing what had happened to bring him here. Still watching his surroundings, he fell to his hands and knee's, the pain in his head slowly subsiding with each passing moment. He pushed up, straightening to standing. He looked behind him, to his right, and straight ahead. He couldn't see a single thing he recognized, and as much as he tried he couldn't sense a power level.

Eyes narrowed in his confusion, he stepped forward cautiously, his ears trained to pick up even the smallest sound. He stopped suddenly, his skin prickling unpleasantly.

That feeling.

The sickening, mind numbing feeling of being watched.

He ran a hand across the back of his neck, his feeling of uneasiness increasing with every passing moment. He glanced around at the shadows of the forest once more, and when he saw nothing of apparent interest, he continued forward. He had walked less than 10 feet when the overwhelming feeling of a presence around him stopped him in his tracks once again.

He paused again, and this time he heard the sound of a branch snapping behind him. He spun on his heel, staring into the darkness that stretched infinitely before him.

Forcing an unwavering calmness into his voice, he spoke to the still forest with a smirk on his lips.

"If you're attempting to sneak up on me, you have failed."

A voice from above him, in the treetops, made his blood run cold.

"I thought I was doing a pretty good job"

Panic drove him, and Vegeta stumbled backwards against a tree. Thinking quickly, he held one hand, palm up, in front of his face, his muscles clenched as he concentrated, a throbbing ball of light appearing before his onyx eyes. Like a pitcher throwing a fast ball at the world series, he tossed the ball of energy above his head, aiming high into the trees. The wave of energy blasted through the canopy of leaves over his head, and disappeared into the darkness. In its path, the leaves shriveled and fell to the ground, and the uppermost branches of the trees smouldered and smoked.

His smirk deepened. Vegeta chuckled, the rumble in his throat echoing across the landscape.

He heard the sound of someone dropping to the soft forest floor behind him, and his uneasiness returned tenfold. Every muscle clenched painfully, and he shivered.

"You missed..."

The voice that spoke was so close to his ear that Vegeta could feel the hot breath on the cool skin of his neck. He spun around again, jumping backwards in an attempt to get his bearings.

He had never felt so defeated without a single punch thrown. The prince stumbled backwards until his back slammed against a tree trunk and he found there was nowhere he could go.

Crouching beside a tree, the form was motionless, facing him. Vegeta sucked in a deep breath, his heart racing. Squinting in the blackness, Vegeta could tell only that the figure appeared to be humanoid, and nothing else. He watched silently as the figure stood, still in the shadow of the forest, its face hidden from the moonlight.

"Who are you? Why cant I sense your power level?"

Vegeta hated the uncertainty in his voice, but found it could not be helped. In this situation, something he had never encountered before, he had no way of knowing how to react. This being was something he had never come into contact with before, and considering he had come face to face and fist to fist with some of the most disgusting beings in the universe, the thought of that bothered him more than he could explain.

"Power level? I don't-"

"Who are you?!"

Vegeta felt his fear turning into anger. He hated being made to feel weak, and at this moment all he felt was powerless. The form took a step forward, into the light of the moon, revealing itself to the saiyan. Vegeta studied him carefully, still straining to sense the power he couldn't seem to find.

A tall man stepped into the clearing, and Vegeta found himself slightly more confused. The man was dressed in what appeared to be normal-though odd looking- clothing, his face half hidden by a simple black mask. His hair, unkempt and sticking up in silvery spikes, seemed to shine in the moonlight. Only one eye appeared to be exposed, and Vegeta narrowed his own onyx eyes. It appeared to be nothing more than a simple human. How had he managed to sneak up on a saiyan? Especially with only one eye. As he studied him, Vegeta found the uneasiness washing away, and being replaced by a mixture of anger and embarrassment. This weakling had actually startled him?

The man stopped a few feet in front of him, and Vegeta tensed, making sure to be on guard. Past experiences had taught him to be cautious, specifically of someone like this. The voice that finally answered had Vegeta uncharacteristically on edge.

"I could tell you...but then I'd have to kill you."

The words struck him, and he let out a bark of laughter, "you could try, weakling, but I don't think you know who you are dealing with!"

A chuckle in the darkness, "and who would I be dealing with?"

Vegeta felt a twitch in his poised muscles at what he could only assume was lack of respect. "I am Vegeta, Prince of all saiyans, and I-"

"Prince of all...uh...what now?"

Vegeta felt his anger rise like bile in his throat. His hands balled into shaking fists and he charged forward quickly, face to face and nose to nose with the mysterious stranger.

"Who are you to mock me, clown?!"

Another chuckle, and the masked man folded his arms across his chest nonchalantly, "I am Kakashi Hatake...and I find it quite funny that you mention mockery"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes dangerously, taking in every movement as the human before him reached up with one steady hand to pull the mask down, revealing only his hidden Sharingan. The sun was beginning to peak through the ocean of trees, an the quickly lightening sky clearly showed Vegeta what Kakashi had revealed to him.

The right side of his face was scarred, a dark line running through his features. His eye, Vegeta noticed, was a deep, blood red, ran through with dark onyx patterns that instantly had Vegeta curious and on edge. Vegeta watched him intently, thoroughly intending to dodge anything Kakashi could possibly throw at him. After a moment of awkward silence stretched between them, Vegeta raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"So...That's it?"

Kakashi matched his cocky smirk with one of his own, "You underestimate me?"

"not exactly"

"then you're scared?"

Vegeta felt the twitch of his shoulders before he could control it. Just who did this guy think he was? His anger bubbled to the surface in a wave of heat like a volcanic eruption.

"I fear nothing! Least of all YOU!"

Kakashi let out a snort of laughter, "prove it"

Vegeta charged forward, his fist cocked back and ready to strike. He threw a punch, aiming for Kakashi's already scarred eye. He stumbled forwards, nearly fell, and was surprised to find that he had connected with nothing but air. Spinning quickly on his heel, he caught and balanced himself, searching every shadow for his intended victim. There, standing behind him with his arms still crossed, the ninja stood stark still with a look of quiet daring.

Upon making eye contact, Vegeta rushed forward once more, this time determined not to take his eyes off of his target. This time he angled his knee forward and up, and as he watched, the ninja flipped backwards, avoiding him easily. Vegeta followed through, his power level spiking dangerously from his wrath. He reached forward, aiming to grab his opponent by the throat.

He came up sadly empty handed, and he growled deep in his throat. He stopped then, a sinister rumbling echoing around them. Kakashi watched him closely, never daring to allow his concentration to falter.

Vegeta brought his white gloved hands up before his eyes, his face twitching from his frustration, "Stand still, bastard!"

Kakashi shook his head, sighing "is that how men fight where you're from? No wonder your attacks are dodged so easily..."

The saiyans upper lip pulled back in a snarl. The prince was baring his fangs, "Watch your mouth, clown!"

"You move without thinking. Charging ahead blindly. How exactly do you expect to-"

Vegeta's hands clenched, his fists quivering from his rage, "Shut up!"

"You are letting your anger control your-"

"You're pissing me OFF!" Vegeta's voice was a roar in his throat, tossed aside by a rush of sudden wind. The ground shook beneath their feet, and the trees themselves seemed to bow before the dark prince. The saiyan began to glow with a bright light, and Kakashi fumbled backwards, though still managed to stay upright.

The ninja's eyes grew wide with disbelief, "What the-"

A sudden explosion rocked the landscape, and Kakashi was thrown back, his skull striking the tree behind him. His vision blurred, threatening to blacken and throw him into complete darkness. He shook it away, using all of his strength to stay awake. When his vision cleared and the forest stopped spinning, he laid eyes once more upon the angered saiyan. What he saw nearly made his heart stop.

The saiyan was moving, advancing on him like a raptor after its prey. Vegeta was surrounded by a throbbing, pulsing light, and the very air around him was full of a rhythym like pounding war drums. Electricity sparked around him, his eyes pitiless and lightened to a malicious, cannibalistic hue. His hair, shining in the beams of sunlight that had begun to filter through the trees, had lightened drastically. He looked like a different person to the ninja on the ground.

To Kakashi, he looked like a ravenous demon.

"What...are you?"

Vegeta's looked down upon his victim, and suddenly Kakashi felt pinned by the maddening look in the princes eyes.

"I am your worst nightmare..."

The spoken words shocked the ninja's system like a sudden wave of cold water. The tables had been turned so quickly he was having trouble believing what he was seeing. Maybe the blow to the head had knocked him out? Maybe he was suffering from a concussion; Hallucinating evil monsters that glowed with an unearthly light. Otherworldly alien races that could transform into evil demons with earth shaking power and- Vegeta was coming. Bearing down on him like a viper about to strike. Kakashi felt panic taking him, clutching at his heart and squeezing the life from him-

"What's this...?"

Kakashi blinked, suddenly confused. When his mind stopped spinning, he raised his attention to Vegeta, and was surprised at what he saw. The light around him had started to darken and subside, the evil, demonic look in his eyes had softened, his attention turned to a small, flat object clutched in his hands.

The ninja felt his jaw fall slack when he saw what Vegeta was holding. A bright orange book cover, splashed with figures of men and women and large comic writing spelling out "Icha Icha Paradise". Kakashi grinned despite the fear still circulating in his system. He watched the saiyan study every page, flipping the pages quickly, his eyes darting back and forth, seeming to take in every panel. Kakashi sighed. He knew the farther the prince progressed, the more embarrassing it could get for the ninja.

Kakashi took the opportunity to get to his feet, fearing what would happen if he was caught off guard; flat on his back. He heard the rapid flipping of many pages, and suddenly the light penetrating his mind, caused by Vegeta's wrath, seemed to vanish. He turned towards the saiyan, intrigued as he watched the prince power down, returning to his more relaxed state.

"What..."

Kakashi huffed in annoyance, slowly stepping towards the saiyan, "that's mine..."

"I can see that, moron"

Kakashi's brow furrowed, "give me that.."

Vegeta held out a hand to silence him, "no, hold on"

Kakashi batted his hand away, reaching for the book "come on, give it to me"

Vegeta laughed, a deep, hollow sound "What IS this?!"

Kakashi's eyes, a mask of his growing annoyance, narrowed in confusion "You look like an adult. Cant you figure out for yourself what their doing?"

The malicious narrowing of Vegeta's eyes told Kakashi he had struck a nerve. The saiyans voice changed from mockery to viciousness, "I KNOW what their doing"

Kakashi struck with a speed that Vegeta's eyes couldnt follow. He snatched the book from Vegeta's strong hands in one fluid movement, as just as quickly it disappeared into one of the many pockets of his battle vest. Vegeta growled at the sudden absence in his hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

Kakashi spun away from him, twisting away from the princes pawing hands, "not anymore!"

The taller shinobi let out a yelp when he found himself pulled backwards by a strong vice-like grip around his biceps. He spun around in an attempt to free himself, but found that Vegeta held on tightly enough that he couldn't break free. Shortly he found himself face to face with the shorter saiyan, their grins matching in their determination. Kakashi wrapped his lithe fingers around Vegeta's thick, muscular wrists in an attempt to break free of his grip. As he pulled, he noticed that the grip tightened painfully. The ninja fought to keep his face neutral and devoid of any clue to his pain. He pulled backward, eyes locked on Vegeta's unreadable expression.

Could that be...what was that look in the saiyans shadowed eyes?

In his distraction, he failed to notice a tangled web of tree roots jutting above the carpet of fallen leaves on the forest floor. His heel struck an arch and tossed him backward onto his back. Vegeta landed on top of him with a bone crunching thud, his forehead striking Kakashi's jaw in a sickening crack.

Both males cried out in pain, grimacing from the impact. An explosion of fireworks and stars exploded in Kakashi's vision. He blinked them away, and when his vision cleared, he saw the prince had straightened, straddling his waist with a maniacal grin folding his chiseled features.

Still, the prince held his arms. Kakashi could feel the bruises spreading beneath his skin. The ninja thought it best if he keep quiet and make no comment. The primal, sadistic grin on his captures face was hard to read, and he didn't want to put himself into anymore danger by saying the wrong thing.

Vegeta chuckled, his eyes hooded, watching Kakashi as a zoo keeper would watch a tiger in a cage. The saiyan leaned down to his prey, his eyes falling to the mask covering his features.

"Now...why don't we see what your hiding under there?"

Kakashi's expression stayed neutral, "as you wish"

Vegeta released one of Kakashi's arms to reach up and yank down the shinobi's disguise. His calloused, fingers, thick with muscle, brushed against his victims sore and throbbing jaw almost tenderly, and Kakashi's eyes narrowed in confusion.

This being, dark and as cold as the far reaches of space, seemed to have changed somehow. He seemed less angry, less territorial...and more curious and possibly even concerned. As Kakashi watched him, the saiyan prince adjusted his hips, moving down. Leaning closer and closer until their noses were practically touching. As their chest collided, coming close until they pressed together, Kakashi felt something firm and pulsing press against his lower abs.

"Oh? Hello. What's this?"

Vegeta raised one eyebrow in a smirk, "what?"

"Something's seems to have...come up?"

Vegeta snorted in laughter, and didn't answer. Leaning up just slightly, he released Kakashi's other arm, and reached down to tug at the shinobi's vest. After a moment of fumbling, he found the zipper and tore it down hastily. Without a word, Kakashi watched in quiet curiosity. What would this become? How could it transform from a fight to the death...? Vegeta let out a growl, struggling to remove his targets clothing. Kakashi smiled.

"Do you need assistance?"

"Take it off"

Kakashi didn't know if he would have objected even if he hadn't been slightly intimidated. The sudden change of events made him more intrigued and wondering what would happen around every corner. Every turn of the page.

Like one of his books...only better.

In a blur of motion he yanked his vest up over his head and dropped it to the soft dirt beneath them.

Before Kakashi could so much as take a breath, Vegeta was on him again, leaning over him, his hands clawing at the ninja's remaining clothing. In a single swift motion, the saiyan tugged at Kakashi's shirt, tearing it down the middle, exposing the shinobi down to his waist. The tatters of cloth came away easily, with little effort from the saiyan prince, who's expression had changed to one of what could only be described as animalistic.

He was running purely on instinct and driven by primal forces that could not be seen.

A moment of silence passed between them, and Kakashi cocked his head to one side, watching with a quiet questioning. Was he really going to allow this to happen? Was he really going to lay there, submissive and willing?

A smile parted his lips and he felt a jolt of excitement that he didn't quite understand. Yes, this was going to happen, and more than just allowing it, the shinobi was looking forward to it. It wasn't until Vegeta leaned down once more to draw a trail with his tongue up the ninja's exposed chest that Kakashi realized he was already fully hard and throbbing. He sucked in a gasp of breath, tossing his head back against the soft, warm earth.

When Vegeta first pressed his lips against the other man's mouth, it was careful, cautious, almost asking for permission. Gentle, and completely different from any of the saiyans other actions that night, Kakashi smiled against the kiss. Was he really doing this? After the fighting, the punching, the unexplainable -to him- surge of power that had nearly killed the ninja and every living thing around them, was the self proclaimed 'prince of all saiyans' really being careful and soft?

Kakashi reached up, entwining his fingers in the princes mess of black hair, pressing firmly into him. He pushed his tongue past Vegeta's lips, rubbing his tongue along the saiyans lips and across every inch of his mouth, tasting everything he possibly could.

Vegeta, slowly succumbing to the urges echoing in his mind and body, pressed himself into Kakashi's smaller frame. His own tongue battled with Kakashi's, fighting for dominance just as they had moments ago with their bodies. Rolling his hips into the shinobi's thin body, Vegeta felt Kakashi's thick rod move like a joystick with every motion. The feeling of the hidden leaf shinobi's throbbing member against his groin and inner thighs brought the saiyan prince's own manhood to a painfully throbbing state. With an animalistic grunt, Vegeta held Kakashi in place with one arm while suddenly grasping the ninja's erection firmly through his thin cloth pants without ever separating lips.

Kakashi's eyes bulged for a moment in surprise, followed by an inaudible gasp of pleasure caught and muffled by Vegeta's tight lip lock. He still couldn't believe he was enjoying this. Kakashi bucked towards the saiyan, his heart pounding at the sudden, delicious pressure against his throbbing member. Everything was happening so soon, so suddenly, he was delirious from the repeated firing of nerves, and lightheaded from the flow of blood that had left his brain- and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Still, their tongues fought for control between their swollen, scarlet lips, and Kakashi practically pleaded with himself to be in control of his mind and body. He released his fistfuls of Vegeta's thick, messy hair, and allowed his hands to fall lower. Down the princes, bulging, muscular shoulders, past rigid lines of muscle running like rivers down Vegetas spine, and finally to his intended target. The smooth globes of slick muscle that were Vegeta's ass beneath his tight spandex suit.

Firmly, Kakashi grabbed onto the saiyans hips, pulling him down, driving their hips together roughly. After lying beneath this stranger in the forest like a submissive bitch beneath an alpha dog, Kakashi felt the need to assert his dominance, and prove his lust to the other male.

With every slight touch of Kakashi's fingertips, Vegeta felt as if lightening was coursing through his body, electrifying him. Every motion sent a shock wave of lust, pulsing his member with electric volts. Vegeta thrust harder into Kakashi's hips with each jolt, frenziedly trying to release energy before he burst from the pressure. Ripping at Kakashi's remaining clothes, Vegeta soon fully exposed the hidden leaf ninja's throbbing member, thick and pulsing.

Kakashi gasped at the sudden burst of air on his nether regions. It felt exciting, yet frustrating. With the pressure building within him, Kakashi reached out, grabbing the saiyan prince's own throbbing erection. With a swift motion, almost undetectable to a normal human eye, Kakashi ripped at the saiyan's leggings, revealing a bulging mass that caused kakashi to let out another gasp. At the same time, his hand came up to pull Vegeta's blue spandex shirt up and off of his muscular body, exposing a road map of muscle that Kakashi had been dying for.

What am I doing? Kakashi thought to himself as he reached out to grasp the now exposed saiyan member. He ran his hand across the length of it, delighted by every bulging vein and throb ing ring of muscle. The heat and pressure from his grip upon his partners length made Vegeta groan against his lips, the tip of his swollen manhood dripping sticky precum onto Kakashi's skillful fingers.

Kakashi felt Vegeta graze his teeth along his tongue, and the ninja growled. It was just enough. This male was primal, dominant, a ball of fury, anger and testosterone, and Kakashi knew exactly what he wanted. Pulling away from the saiyan, Kakashi broke their lip lock and swallowed hard. Vegeta's dark and normally alert eyes were glazed and hazy with his desire, and somehow, he looked even more in control at the same time.

To Vegeta's surprise, the shinobi used his free hand to grab the princes hand, pulling it up towards his mouth. The saiyan watched every move of his lips as Kakashi spoke.

"So, do you wanna do this, or what?" The Ninja's voice was rough.

Without a word, Vegeta nodded.

Grinning, Kakashi replied with a nod of his own. He wanted this, though he would never admit it out loud, and it was all he could take to keep his concentration. Vegeta watched as Kakashi's lips parted slightly, and the taller male proceeded to place two of the saiyans own fingers into his hot, waiting mouth. He lapped at the princes salty skin hungrily, taking extra care to wet his fingers thoroughly. Around the flesh between his lips, his grin turned knowing and cocky. He knew what this view was doing to Vegeta, and he loved the knowledge that he was causing it.

Swiftly, Kakashi wriggled his lower body out from under his lover, and wrapped his quivering thighs around Vegeta's waist. Vegeta watched as he did this, not speaking or even seeming to notice. He never stopped watching Kakashi work on his fingers.

After a moment, he pulled Vegeta's hand back, his tongue lashing across his lips. Swiftly, Kakashi wriggled his lower body out from under his lover, and wrapped his quivering thighs around Vegeta's waist. Vegeta watched as he did this, not speaking or even seeming to notice. Still watching his eyes, Kakashi brought Vegeta's hand down, between his spread legs, to his entrance, gently pressing them inside.

Vegeta slipped his saliva covered fingers further into Kakashi's depth, both men's members pulsing at the feeling. Vegeta at the tightness of the shinobi and Kakashi at the feeling of something foreign entering such a sensitive spot, brushing against a certain organ which causes mind numbing pleasure.

Vegeta began working Kakashi's opening, scissoring his fingers, stretching it so that the opening might accommodate his girth. With his free hand he stroked Kakashi's pulsing member. Suddenly, Vegeta slid his fingers out and replaced them with his throbbing manhood. Slowly, the saiyan pushed his whole length into Kakashi, pausing just slightly to allow both men to become used to the feeling. However, yearning for more pleasure, Vegeta's animalistic saiyan instinct took over and forced him to move. He pulled out and plunged back into Kakashi with sudden force, thrusting madly into the shinobi's lean body.

Taken aback, Kakashi's eyes bulged and he gasped, throwing his head back. A sudden surge of pain echoed through his body as the prince began ravaging his body, however this was quickly replaced with a sense of unbelievable pleasure as a thick knot of bundled nerves inside of him was pounded by the relentless assault. The shinobi's groan of pain soon turned to one of pleasure.

Vegeta smiled to himself, feeling more than proud of himself. He always seemed to get his way, and this proved to be no different. From the moment he laid eyes upon this mysterious creature of the forest he had found himself craving to get him on the ground, writhing and moaning...though if Vegeta were to be completely honest, it had been meant in a different context at the time.

He grabbed the ninja's hips and pulled him closer to him, leaning back against his heels. Still on his knees, Vegeta continuously changed the angle of his thrust, aiming for a spot in Kakashi that he knew was there. Finally, he rolled his hips just slightly to the left, and the shinobi's entire body jumped as if hit with a million watts of electricity. The taller man cried out then, his voice echoing in the forest around them. Vegeta's knowing smile morphed onto a sadistic, telltale grin. Though he was a fighter at heart, sometimes causing mind numbing pleasure was even better than causing an enemy to writhe in agony.

Careful to keep his angle of penetration the same, he rode Kakashi hard, pushing into him relentlessly. He could feel his knees sinking into the soft ground below them, tree roots grating at his legs, but found he couldn't care at that moment. Release was all he cared about.

He continued to pound into his prey until finally, he felt that familiar tingle at the base of his spine. He thrust in harder, deeper, taking great care to be sure he filled his partner as much as he possibly could. As his tension mounted, he tugged hard on Kakashi's throbbing cock. He wanted to feel the ninja's orgasm before he succumbed to his own. Like a lot of his goals in life, this was about winning. Vegeta shook his head, his eyes screwed tightly shut. Panting, he attempted to speak, and what came out was a jumble of grunts and barely understandable speech.

"I can't...stop. I don't wanna...uhg...cum now. I want to feel..."

The lithe ninja bent forward at the waist, tightening his legs around Vegetas waist as leverage. He himself was panting, barely breathing from the amazing pleasure, but still...he knew Vegeta's words. He rocked his hips against the saiyan, urging him not to stop. Reaching up with shaking hands, he cupped Vegeta's head in his hands, pulling the saiyan towards him until their foreheads pressed together.

"Don't stop...don't hold it in. I want to feel it. Just let go."

The taller males words drove a spike into Vegeta's spine, and he yelled like a wildcat as his orgasm slammed into him with the force of a Mac truck. It was as if something tightly wound inside of him finally become too taut and had snapped. His scream morphed into a low growling moan as he shot pump after pump of hot seed into Kakashi's hot body.

Kakashi laid his body back to the ground as he felt the saiyan's thick, creamy cum fill him entirely. Kakashi was surprised at his own willpower. With his chakra he was able to block any flow of his own need through his painfully throbbing manhood despite Vegeta's finding the secret spot deep inside of him. His plan was working quite well. Panting heavily, Kakashi slipped out from underneath the other man, sitting up slightly. A smirk shot across the shinobi's face and he chuckled lightly, looking up at the prince of saiyan's. In an instant Kakashi pounced, pinning his now spent opponent quite easily.

"You know," Kakashi said softly. "Your weakness is...you don't think."

Vegeta began to bubble with anger and disbelief, however his energy level had been drained along with his seed moments ago. He was near powerless at this point.

"You have no foresight. You think only in the here and now, allowing your emotions to drive your actions as opposed to using your head," Kakashi paused to press his finger to Vegeta's forehead. "This one." Kakashi smirked again, tilting his head slightly to the side in humor. "To make cool and calculated decisions that play into an overall strategy."

Vegeta fumed underneath the ninja. He was being demeaned and there wasn't any power left to take revenge for the ninja's words. Why had he been so foolish and allowed himself to finish before his opponent? He had lost.

While in thought a better question crossed the saiyan's mind.

"Why did you not finish? I tried so hard...it barely phased you!" Vegeta yelled. "What are you playing at?!"

Kakashi laughed. "I used my chakra to stop my orgasm. You see, unlike you...ninja's learn to gain complete control over their body, mind and emotions. It is not uncommon for my people to be able to control the aspect of sexual pleasure as well."

"Your ch-what?" Vegeta mumbled, thoroughly confused. What was this man talking about?

"Oh, you probably don't know what chakra is...hm...think of it as my life force, my power. It flows within us ninja, and we can utilize it in different ways to achieve our missions and goals." Kakashi chuckled again. "And each ninja has their own affinity for certain chakra types. For instance, I am a lightning element specialist." As he spoke, Kakashi could feel his pent up chakra flowing, rushing through his body and into his throbbing manhood. With a swift, almost unnoticeable hand sign, kakashi's member not only pulsed, but began sparking with tiny lightning bolts as well.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes dangerously. Even if he wanted to, he knew he would have a hard time standing at that moment, let alone fighting. He cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid? How did he not see this coming?

"I watched you...very carefully" Kakashi continued, his eyes drawing dark patterns across Vegeta's twitching, spent form.

"And you did exactly what I knew you would do..."

Vegeta growled, teeth clenched in a snarl,"what are you babbling on about?!"

Kakashi leaned down to the saiyan, their heaving chests pressed firmly together. With carefully planned movements, the ninja caught his opponents eyes and held them, holding Vegeta still with nothing but a look. After a few seconds of silence, their pattern of breathing synchronized, their hearts beat in one racing, matching pattern. Though it was an agonizingly slow process, Kakashi felt the saiyan begin to relax beneath him. When he finally felt Vegetas tension lift, he straightened, though he kept his thighs firmly clutched around the princes waist.

His voice was low, seductive, when he spoke "you fuck...exactly like you fight."

He trailed a hand down his etched stomach, until he reached that pulsing part of himself that he knew Vegeta had been watching since he sat up.

"You rush in without thinking, charging blindly ahead. You let your anger guide you..."  
He wrapped his quivering fingers around his thick cock, grinning to himself when he felt Vegeta begin to tense at the sight.

"You don't always have to rely on brute strength." He perfectly articulated every word, his voice still low enough to keep Vegeta's attention.

Still watching Vegeta, he reached behind himself with his free hand, sliding his hand along his sore, tender opening. He hissed through his teeth at the pain. When he pulled his hand away, it came away wet. He brought his hand, dripping with a mixture of his blood and Vegeta's essence, between them and held it up to the light.

"See? You've gone and made a mess..."

Kakashi smirked, placing his wet fingers at Vegeta's puckered entrance.

"You didn't really think you'd finish on top, did you?" Kakashi spoke deeply, referring to both the intercourse and the battle.

Kakashi slowly worked his bloody, cum covered fingers into Vegeta's opening, slowly scissoring his way in, stretching him. With his fingers engulfed by Vegeta, Kakashi wiggled them a bit searching in advance for the spot he knew existed. Vegeta grimaced in pain as his entrance was entered by this small man's fingers. Suddenly Vegeta threw his head back and grunted in a mixture of pleasure and pain. His spent member painfully twitched from the force.

Kakashi grin widened as he massaged the saiyan's soft spot a few more times, Vegeta wriggling in both pleasure and pain. When he was satisfied that he knew the location of his target, Kakashi withdrew his fingers and wrapped them around his throbbing, electrified member.

The ninja skillfully lowered himself down the saiyans body, moving carefully, feather light. Finally, after just a few seconds that to Vegeta seemed to drag into an eternity, the shinobi was face to face with Vegeta's sensitive rod.

"Sex..." Kakashi began, "Is like fighting, in a way." His smile turned sadistic. "Both partners must be able bodied and willing...or else its just-" he shrugged "not the same"

His free hand came up to wrap around Vegeta's limp member. Vegeta jumped, his surprise evident on his face. The saiyan grunted, trying (and failing) to swat the ninja's hand from his painfully throbbing cock.

"Don't touch it!"

Kakashi released a bark of laughter, but ignored his opponents pleas. Without warning, he wrapped his lips around the dripping tip of Vegeta's spent cock.

The saiyan prince sucked in a gasp, his entire body electrified. It was the most painful pleasure he had ever experienced in his life, and his conflicting emotions seemed to be trying to rip him apart from the inside.

Kakashi could feel his enemy writhe beneath him in pleasurable pain. Kakashi worked Vegeta's shaft, wearing him down further just as if in battle. The shinobi flicked his tongue around and across his shaft, drawing the saiyan's blood to the appendage with intent to cause a powerful second erection.

When Kakashi was thoroughly satisfied with what he had accomplished, he released Vegetas prick from between his lips and straightened once more. As he watched Vegeta's expression melted from one of quiet questioning, to one of want and desperation. Cocking his head to one side like a wolf listening for footsteps in the underbrush, Kakashi watched as the saiyan tried, though in vain, to hide his emotions. Kakashi's expression turned from a curious one, to something sad and almost merciful.

"Tell me, Saiyan prince" he paused, carefully considering his words, before continuing, "why do you hide behind your anger?"

Vegeta looked shocked, almost taken aback. What exactly was this guy driving at?

Frowning, he forced himself to turn away, looking away from the ninja, "What are you...I don't...I don't know what you're talking about!"

Kakashi's swollen lips turned up just slightly, knowingly.

"You're afraid..." He mentioned, and as he spoke, he gently but firmly pried the saiyans sturdy thighs apart. "You're anger is a way of hiding your fear..."

Kakashi positioned his painfully pulsing member at Vegetas entrance, slick from their shared fluids.

"You are afraid to show your real self. Your real emotions..." Kakashi gently, carefully, and slowly pushed into the saiyan's hot core. He was careful not to cause too much pain, though he knew it couldn't be entirely avoided.

Vegeta whimpered, shaking his head. He pulled his lips back in a snarl, though Kakashi saw easily that it was forced. A front to protect himself.

"I...I am not afraid! I'm not afraid of you, or anyone else!"

With a final, painstaking slow motion, Kakashi was fully sheathed inside of his lover, and he forced himself to grow still. Unmoving. Now was not the time for recklessness. Careful not to hurt his prince, the ninja leaned forward once more. He bent forward until their chests touched once again, and Kakashi placed his lips against the skin of the saiyans neck, just below his ear.

"Then why...won't you just let go?"

He heard the saiyan whimper again, and quickly, Vegeta turned away as if ashamed.

Without a word, Vegeta brought his hand before his eyes, laying the back of his fist against his eyes, hiding in his shame.

"I am a saiyan, a true warrior! We do not lower ourselves with something as insignificant as worthless emotions."

Kakashi placed his lips carefully against the saiyans earlobe, show his affection carefully. He didn't want to rush, he didn't want to push the saiyan over the edge too fast. Vegeta pulled in a shuddering breath, and with careful movements, Kakashi reached up to pry Vegeta's clenched fist away from his onyx eyes.

"Vegeta..."

"What?!"

"Why are you crying?"

Finally. His secret was out, and Vegeta found he could hold himself back no longer. With a sniffling breath, he shivered, and finally returned his gaze to the ninja's knowing a moment that felt like a lifetime, Kakashi raised his hand once more, his movements carefuly calm and collected. He ran a finger across Vegeta's tense jaw line, and slowly pulled the saiyan around to look into his eyes.

"Why do you fear your emotions, Vegeta?"

For the first time that night, Vegeta didnt turn away. There was no attempt to hide himself. Out here, naked and vulnerable, in the open writhing beneath a creature of the night, he finally felt himself open. He felt his walls fall away and his guard release. Why was it so easy for him to trust this ninja? Why now, after everything he had been through? He had never trusted anyone like this before, but something within him told him...to just release.

Pulling in a deep breath, he swallowed hard before he spoke "I am the prince of all saiyans, a race of warriors meant to break and destroy. How would people think of me if they saw me like this? A blubbering mess? What would HE say...if he saw me like this?"

"Who?"

Vegeta screwed his eyes tightly closed, "Frieza..."

Kakashi shook his head, slowly pushing himself up to look at the dark prince beneath him, "You have no one to hide from. The one who hurt you is not here. I will not hurt you. I will not harm you as he has."

Without giving the prince a chance to speak, Kakashi devoured his mouth. Everything had turned so serious so fast, and he felt guilty for pushing it as he had. Now was not the time for explainations and reasoning. Now was the time for pleasure, not pain.

As their lips met, Vegeta arched his back, desperate for the heat of another body against him. Slowly, as their tongues began to once again battle for control, Kakashi began to move inside of the saiyan. Slowly, gently Kakashi pulled away to gaze into the princes eyes.

"I dont know what happened to you, Vegeta...but this is not that. I am with you, not against you."

Slowly Kakashi slid his length out of the saiyan and back in once more, cautious not to cause any more harm to the saiyan's body and soul. This man has obviously been through some terrible emotional trauma over the years, leaving him as nothing more than a husk of what he once was and what he may have been. Kakashi ran one hand through Vegeta's slick black hair while his other hand rested on his chest.

Kakashi began sliding his member in and out of Vegeta, slow and calculated in an effort to cause the least amount of pain while maximizing pleasure. He was sure to brush against the thick knot within Vegeta's body with each soft thrust. Kakashi moved his mouth lower to Vegeta's chest, his lips barely making contact with his skin, kissing him softly as he thrust.

Vegeta was quiet at first, but as the thrusting continued, and Kakashi ran his mouth across the Saiyans thick muscular chest, the prince gave in quickly. His whimpers morphed into moans, shaping into deep gasping breaths that roared in his throat, uninhibited.

Still watching Vegeta, Kakashi ran his fingertips up the saiyans chest, across his rippling muscles, up his shoulders, and down the princes arms, stopping when he found the wrists. He wrapped his boney, skeletal fingers acround the saiyans thick wrists, yanking his arms up over his head, pinning them there.

His eyes still tightly closed against the waves of pleasure waving across him, Vegeta made no attempt to fight the hold, or seemingly even noticed it.

The shinobi released his hold, trailing a single fingetip up the center of each of the Saiyans palms, until he met the spreading of his fingers. He entwined his fingers in Vegeta's, their palms laying flush against one another. With barely a single twitch of muscle in concentration, he sent waves of his electric energy through both of their bodies.

Bucking against him, Vegeta arched and gasped at this new, almost alien sensation. It was as if every nerve and fibre of his very being was on fire, smoldering just beneath the surface.

Placing his lips against the shell of Vegeta's ear, Kakashi smiled to himself. Everything he had wanted, everything he had envisioned was becoming a reality. He alone had brought royalty to its knee's, begging before him. Bending to his every whim. It truly was a powerful feeling.

"Vegeta..." Kakashi's voice was low, destructive, entrancing, "Release yourself."

The saiyan prince shook his head, though it was barely more than a twitch of his head, the meaning was clear. He was fighting this. Still.

"Just let go.."

"I cant"

"You can"

He grinned, never stopping his rhythmic movements. He knew Vegeta could only postpone him a little longer. He knew he would win in the end.

He tightened his grip on the saiyans hands, sending another wave of megawatt pleasure through the other mans body. Vegeta released a hiss, his tension rising, but still he would not break.

Kakashi's grin widened to a sadistic, maniacal expression, and he released one of Vegeta's hands. He snaked his now free hand between their firm, writhing bodies, searching for Vegeta's twitching member. He found it quickly, and he wrapped his fingers firmly around the base. Straighting, he sat back on his knees, careful to keep his pace.

Vegeta's eyes flashed open, wide, knowning, "dont you dare!"

Kakashi chuckled, "dont what?"

"You know what I- FUCK!"

Without warning Kakashi had sent out a final wave of electric current through his partners body, and Vegeta was driven to the edge and thrown off a cliff of pleasure. The orgasm was yanked out of him with such force that he felt he would break from the sensation. Thick ribbons of cum shot up and across the tall shinobis face and chest.

The feeling of Vegeta's tremendous release sent his inner muscles convulsing in waves, and Kakashi felt it with that aching, yearning part of him. The walls around his member slammed shut like a dungeon door, and his orgasm shot from his body in a jolting stream that nearly made him scream.

Both panting hard, the men shivered, entwined together, neither speaking or even moving for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, as his muscles screamed and threatened to throw him to the ground once more, Kakashi fell back on his knees, his member sliding carefully from its fleshy prison. Vegeta gasped at the sudden lack of warmth, but lay still.

Finally, the ninja caught his breath, and took control of his heaving body. Beside him, the saiyan seemed to have done the same, and was slowly gathering himself to a seated position. As he watched him, Kakashi felt a stream of hot cum drip down his upper lip, and he released a snort of laughter. He had nearly forgotten...

His tongue lashed out across his lips, tasting the outcome of their encounter like a reminder that he knew he didnt need. He brought a shaking hand to his face, swiping across his cheek. It came away sticky and smeared with Vegeta's essence. He felt the saiyan watching him, though silently. He turned toward the prince, swiping his palm across his wet cheeks.

Vegeta glanced sideways at him, one eyebrow cocked in an expression the shinobi could not read.

Kakashi grinned, his lips curling up just slightly. He brought his hand to his mouth, his tongue lapping at the streaks of cum caked to his fingers. Vegeta blushed violently and turned his face away. Kakashi took one look at the saiyans flushed expression and exploded in a peal of laughter. He took great pride in the fact that he had reduced this great and powerful man to a whimper, moaning mess just moments before.

Vegeta's head snapped towards him, his expression dark and menacing. He crossed his arms across his thick chest. Though his eyes were deadly and daring, the glowing, scarlet hue on his cheeks was too much to take seriously, and Kakashi felt the laughter bubbling out of him like a volcano.

"Whats the matter Vegeta?"

"Dont look at me!" The saiyan grumbled, his bottom lip pushed out in a pout. This expression coupled with the knowledge of their sin on the forest floor only made Kakashi laugh harder. After a moment, Kakashi managed to contain himself, and nothing of his amusement at the princes actions shone through but a sly smile. He thought for a second, and leaned in towards the prince.

"Hey Vegeta?"

Vegeta sighed, completely sure that the next words uttered would either be ridiculously stupid, or mind-numbingly embarressing, "what?"

"did you have fun?"

Thought he couldnt have thought it possible, Kakashi watched as the prince's expression turned even more childlike, his cheeks burning much brighter.

"Just shut up!" Vegeta roared.

His amusement of the princes anger was back again, but Kakashi managed to hold it in. Leaning in slowly, he pushed towards the prince, wrapping his arms around the younger male. Though his displeasure was evident on his flushed face, Vegeta allowed it, and even leaned in to the affection. Nuzzling the saiyans neck, Kakashi pushed his tongue out just slightly, licking up the saiyans stubbled cheek.

He was surprised and excited when a smile broke the saiyans stern expression.


End file.
